In order to control undesirable plants in agricultural fields or non-agricultural fields (hereinafter simply referred to as “weeds”), a large number of herbicidal compositions are studied. For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose herbicidal compositions containing an isoxazoline derivative or its salt and a certain known herbicide, and as examples of the known herbicide, PTL 1 describes nicosulfuron, and PTL 2 describes flazasulfuron, respectively. PTL 3 discloses a herbicidal composition containing pyroxasulfone and an acetohydroxyacid synthase inhibitor, and as examples of the acetohydroxyacid synthase inhibitor, Patent Document 3 describes nicosulfuron and flazasulfuron.
However, it is not known that the herbicidal composition comprising (A) at least one member selected from the group consisting of flazasulfuron, nicosulfuron, and their salts and (B) pyroxasulfone or its salt exhibits a synergistic herbicidal effect.